In a remote intelligent communication system 2, with reference to FIG. 1, a host computer 10 communicates across a given communication medium 18 with a selected remote intelligent communications device 14.sub.1, for example, a plurality of remote intelligent communication devices 14.sub.0, 14.sub.1, 14.sub.2. An interrogator 12 is employed intermediate the host computer 10 and communications medium 18 for appropriately coupling the host computer to the medium. Host computer 10 has a library of commands 11 available for configuring and operating the interrogator 12, the remote intelligent communications device 14, and itself.
In an exemplary application, host computer 10, via appropriate programming, retrieves appropriate commands from within its library of commands 11 and sends associated command data to interrogator 12 by way of a digital interfacing link 16. Digital interfacing link 16 is an enhanced parallel port (EPP) digital interface. The command forwarded from host 10 to interrogator 12 can be a command for configuring the interrogator, a command for operating interrogator 12, or a command for configuring or operating a remote intelligent communications device 14.
Upon receiving the command, interrogator 12 configures itself appropriately in accordance with the command instructions and/or forwards appropriate data along a forward RF communications link 18 to a remote intelligent communications device 14. Depending upon the type of command, the remote intelligent communications device 14 may respond with an appropriate return RF transmission 18. If such a reply is received, interrogator 12 extracts digital data from the RF reply signal and forwards the reply message to host computer 10 for further analysis.
Remote intelligent communications device 14 may comprise an Ambit.TM. remote intelligent communications device, available from Micron Communications Inc. of Boise, Id.
Interrogator 12 receives digital data by way of digital interfacing port 16, which may be an enhanced parallel port. Certain commands of the "Micron RFID Library" 11 are associated with configuring interrogator 12. For example, interrogator 12 may receive a command for structuring appropriate transmit and receive antenna structures. In this regard, a receive antenna structure may include two or more separate antennas selectively configurable for receiving an RF signal. Likewise, transmitting antennas are selectively configurable for enabling two or more transmissions of RF signals away from interrogator 12. Moreover, diversity switches of the transmit and receiver communication paths are respectively configurable in accordance with configuration data received from a digital controller. The diversity switches configure the respective antenna structures of the receiver and transmitter communication links of interrogator 12.
Further details of the above-noted communication system can be found in co-pending commonly assigned application Ser. No. 08/656,530, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. Specifically, in a remote intelligent communication system, with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a host computer 110 communicates across a given communication medium 118 with a select remote intelligent communications device 114.sub.1 of a plurality of remote intelligent communication devices 114.sub.0, 114.sub.1, 114.sub.2. Typically, an interrogator 112 is employed intermediate host computer 110 and communications medium 118 for appropriately coupling host computer 110 to the medium 118. Preferably, host computer 110 has a library of commands 111 available for configuring and operating interrogator 112, remote intelligent communications device 114, and itself.
In an exemplary application, host computer 110, per appropriate programming, retrieves appropriate commands from within its library of commands 111 and sends associated command data to interrogator 112 by way of a digital interfacing link 116. Preferably, digital interfacing link 116 is an enhanced parallel port (EPP) digital interface. The command forwarded from host 110 to interrogator 112 can be a command for configuring the interrogator, or command for operating interrogator 112, or a command for configuring or operating remote intelligent communications device 114.
Upon receiving the command, interrogator 112 configures itself appropriately in accordance with the command instructions and/or forwards appropriate data along a forward RF communications link 118.sub.1 (as shown in FIG. 7) to remote intelligent communications device 114. Depending upon the type of command remote intelligent communications device 114 may respond with an appropriate return RF transmission 118.sub.r. If such a reply is received, interrogator 112 extracts digital data from the RF reply signal and forwards the reply message to host computer 110 for further analysis.
Host computer 110 may be a computer compatible with Microsoft DOS.TM. and may have a processor of performance equal to or greater-than an 80486.TM. processor. Preferably, host computer 110 has an enhanced parallel port (EPP) for providing a digital interface 116 with interrogator 112. A library of commands for operating interrogator 112 and remote intelligent communication devices 114, are available in a software tool "Micron RFID Library (MRL)" available from Micron Communications, Inc. of Boise, Id. "Micron RFID Systems Developer's Guide", version 3.1, May 9, 1996, of Micron Communications, Inc. of Boise, Id., provides a user's guide for identifying software commands available within the MRL software tools, and how to employ such commands for configuring and operating a remote communications system.
In one embodiment, remote intelligent communications device 114 comprises an Ambit.TM. remote intelligent communications device, available from Micron Communications Inc. of Boise, Id. In alternative embodiment of the present invention, device 114 comprises a Microstamp.TM. remote intelligent communications device, also available from Micron Communications, Inc. of Boise, Id. In most instances, the commands for operating these two devices are essentially the same; differences therebetween are described in the aforementioned "Micron RFID Systems Developer's Guide".
With reference to FIG. 8, interrogator 112 receives digital data by way of digital interfacing port 116 (e.g., EPP). Certain commands of the "Micron RFID Library" are associated with configuring interrogator 112. For example, interrogator 112 may receive a command for structuring appropriate transmit and receive antenna structures. A receive antenna structure, in one embodiment of the present invention, includes two separate antennas 120.sub.1 and 120.sub.2 selectively configurable for receiving an RF signal. Likewise, transmitting antennas structures 122.sub.1 and 122.sub.2 are selectively configurable for enabling transmission of RF signals away from interrogator 112. Diversity switches 136, 138 of the transmit and receiver communication paths respectively are configurable in accordance with configuration data received by digital controller 124. The diversity switches configure the respective antenna structures of the receiver and transmitter communication links of interrogator 112.
Amplifier 140 receives an RF input signal from the receiver antenna structure 120 (via diversity switch 138) and forwards an amplified representation of the received RF signal to a down converter 142. Down converter 142 receives a local Oscillator (LO) signal from an internal frequency synthesizer 126 via power divider 128. The LO signal mixes with the received RF input signal for providing an intermediate frequency (IF) output (e.g., I and Q outputs for full quadrature demodulation) which is forwarded to demodulator 144. Demodulator 144 demodulates the IF signal received from down converter 142 and recovers data therefrom in accordance with the modulation present on the IF Signal. Typically, digital controller 124 receives the recovered data and forwards it to host computer 110 by way of digital interface 116.
As part of a forward transmission chain, mixer 130 receives a carrier signal from frequency synthesizer 126 by way of power divider 128. The carrier signal is modulated in accordance with data established by digital controller 124. The resulting modulated output carrier is sent to amplifiers 132 and 134 for appropriate amplification before transmission to transmitter antenna structure 122 as selected in accordance with diversity switch 136. In one preferred embodiment, interrogator 112 is a 915 MHz backscatter interrogator, available from Micron Communications, Inc. of Boise, Id.
In the remote intelligent monitoring system depicted in FIG. 7, remote intelligent communications device 114 is associated with an automobile 115. However, in alternative applications, remote intelligent communications device 114 is associated with other animate or inanimate objects, including, but not limited to, luggage, a shipment package, an animal, a manufacturing assembly, a railway car, a water vessel, etc.
In the remote intelligent communications systems as described with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, remote intelligent communications device 114 generally uses a line-of-sight RF path with reference to interrogator 112 in order to maintain integrity of the associated RF communications link 118 therebetween. Should obstacles or interference be encountered along the RF communication path, the communication link may be lost. In addition, transmission power limitations of interrogator 112 and remote intelligent communications device 114 can likewise affect the integrity of, and distal range available for, the RF communications link.
In accordance with one embodiment, an alternative modem link is provided between host computer 110 and remote intelligent communications device 114, as shown in FIG. 9. A modem 152 is coupled to host 110 via an appropriate modem interface 150. Preferably, interface 150 comprises an RS-232 data interface. Likewise, remote communications device 114 is coupled to another modem device 154 by way of an appropriate digital interface 156, preferably, an RS-232 compatible interface. Modem devices 152,154 are coupled appropriately therebetween by way of an appropriate modem interfacing channel 158, preferably establishing a "transparent" alternative interfacing solution between host 110 and remote intelligent communications device 114. The alternative modem interface is alternative to the normal RF communications link 118.
Interfacing medium 158 between modem devices 152 and 154 may comprise a wireless intercommunications medium, such as an alternative RF channel, an optical medium, or an acoustic medium. Modern devices 152,154 comprise appropriate wireless modem devices for communicating therebetween via the associated wireless medium. The interfacing medium 158 may comprise a cellular network, and modem devices 152 and 154 may be cellular modem devices for interfacing to a cellular network. Typically, the cellular modem devices and the cellular network employ analog cellular modulation technology for the communications link. Alternatively, and preferably, the cellular modem devices and cellular network employ a cellular digital packet technology that is more secure than an analog cellular communications link. Modem devices 152 and 154 may also be satellite modem devices for enabling communications therebetween by way of a satellite link 158. Examples of the above modem devices are available from Motorola, Inc. and other modem manufacturers.
The above modem devices enable alternative communications between host computer 110 and remote intelligent communications device 114 in accordance with the respective wireless, cellular, and satellite links. Thus, should a remote intelligent communications device 114 be carried beyond its normal operating range associated with RF communications link 118, or should undue RF interference be encountered within the normal RF communications link 118; the host computer can attain an alternative communicate link with remote intelligent communications device 114 by way of the alternative modem devices 152, 154. Preferably, modem devices 152, 154 and associated digital interfacing, provide a transparent RS-232 interfacing solution between host computer 110 and remote intelligent communications device 114.
The remote intelligent communications device 114 is shown in greater detail in FIG. 10. In particular embodiments, remote intelligent communications device 114 comprises a Microstamp.TM. remote intelligent communications device, or an Ambit.TM., remote intelligent communications device, both of which are available from Micron Communications, Inc. of Boise, Id. The block diagram of FIG. 10 is representative, generally, of both of the two different types of remote intelligent communication devices named above. However, differences do exist therebetween, a few of which will be explained hereinbelow.
With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, normal RF communications with remote intelligent communications device 114 is established by way of an RF port 164. In one embodiment, RF port 164 comprises a single antenna structure. In an alternative embodiment, two separate antennas are used, e.g., one for receiving and a second for transmission. Typically, receiver 166 includes appropriate down conversion, filtering, amplification, and detection circuitry. Receiver 166 is coupled to the RF port 164 for receiving an input RF signal. Receiver 166 forwards an appropriately received RF input signal to a clock and data recovery circuit 168. Clock and data recovery circuitry 168 receives an output signal as output from receiver 166 and recovers appropriate data therefrom. Additionally, clock and data recovery circuitry 168 recovers a clock signal having a frequency related to, and edges in synchronization with, the recovered data. In one embodiment of the present invention, a recovered clock 176 is sent to output frequency modulator 170. Output modulator 170 provides a carrier signal of a frequency related to the frequency of the recovered clock and modulates the carrier signal in accordance with desired data for an appropriate output transmission. Alternatively, an output transmission from remote intelligent communications device 114 utilizes the input RF signal itself as a carrier signal source within an alternative "backscatter" mode of operation, which will be described more fully hereinbelow.
In a particular backscatter, antenna port 164 of remote intelligent communications device 114 includes a pair of conductive lines, forward and return conductive lines (not shown), as an input section to a dipole or loop antenna. To enable backscatter operation, a switching element (not shown) is coupled between the forward and return conductive lines of the antenna structure proximate the antenna interface to the remote intelligent communications device 114. When the selective switch is closed, the impedance characteristics of the associated antenna will be different in comparison to the impedance characteristics thereof when the switch is open. Preferably, when the selective switch is open, the antenna provides a matched impedance, presenting an appropriate termination impedance to avoid reflections of RF signals of a given frequency as incident to the remote intelligent communications device 114. On the other hand, when the switching element is closed, preferably the device provides a short, shorting the forward and return conductive lines. Accordingly, RF signals received at the RF input port are reflected rather than terminated by the remote intelligent communications device 114. By modulating the matched and reflective characteristics of the antenna structure, via the open/short characteristics of the selective switch, a reflective RF signal can be selectively provided. The carrier frequency of the reflected RF signal will correspond to the carrier frequency of the incident RF signal, while the amplitude modulation of the reflected RF signal is established in accordance with the opening and closing of the selective switch.
In one embodiment, the selective switch is a pin diode. Alternatively, the switching device is a Schottky diode, a bipolar transistor, or a FET transistor. The respective diode or transistor is functionally modulated in accordance with data to be sent out from remote intelligent communications device 114, i.e. the retrieved data.
Data recovered by the clock and data recovery circuitry 168 is forwarded as input data 174 to microcontroller 160. Input data 174 may comprise command data, in addition to associated configuration data or other forms of information. Microcontroller 160 interprets the input data appropriately for controlling operation of remote intelligent communications device 114. Such control may include configuration of desired digital ports 184, configuration of desired analog ports 186, partialing or allocation of memory 162, configuration of appropriate antenna structures at RF port 164, selection of desired input/output frequency channels, time duration and operation of wake up circuitry 186, and/or charging of, or distribution of current from, battery 183.
In addition, microcontroller 160 controls operation of alternative modem port 180 for selectively interfacing with the alternative modem device 154. Preferably, the interface between microcontroller 160 and modem 154 is an RS-232 digital interface. In such conditions, microcontroller 160 enables the alternative modem port for external communications, and configures (104 of FIG. 13) the alternative data modem for an appropriate baud rate, e.g. 2400, 4800, or 9600 bits per second.
One method of enabling and configuring modem 154 involves sending an appropriate command and accompanying configuration data to the remote intelligent communications device 114 by way of the primary RF interface 118. Microcontroller 160 interprets the command appropriately and enables the alternative modem port 180 by forwarding appropriate configuration data to an associated control register (not shown) within the remote intelligent communications device 114. Additionally, microcontroller 160 forwards the appropriate configuration data, as might be associated with the desired baud rate and appropriate communications protocol, to modem 154 for enabling proper communications with host 110.
Alternatively, remote intelligent communications device 114 may have select pins which can be hard-wired to an appropriate voltage potential, for example, ground or V.sub.CC, Such that whenever the remote intelligent communications device 114 powers-up, microcontroller 160 senses the fixed hard wired pins and configures itself appropriately, enabling the modem port 160 and appropriately configuring modem device 154 in accordance with the condition of the hard-wired pins. Another method of providing a power tip configuration sequence comprises storing appropriate command and configuration data in nonvolatile memory within the remote intelligent communications device 114. At power-tip, the command data and appropriate configuration data are retrieved from the nonvolatile memory and executed accordingly by microcontroller 160 during a power-up configuration sequence.
In the above embodiment, the interface between the remote intelligent communications device 114 and modem device 154 was described as an RS-232 interface. In an alternative embodiment, the interface between modem 154 and remote intelligent device 114 comprises a serial data link and a synchronization clock line for sending data therebetween in synchronization with an appropriate clock signal.
In one exemplary embodiment of remote intelligent communications device 114, wake-up circuitry 182 senses when an appropriate RF input signal is received by receiver 166 and activates other portions of remote intelligent communications device 114 upon receiving a valid RF input signal and upon determining a valid interrogation protocol, compatible with the particular remote intelligent communications device 114. In an alternative embodiment of a remote intelligent communications device, wake-up circuitry 182 includes a self-timer that periodically forces an inquiry for determining the presence of an interrogation signal. When the self-timer times out at the end of a sleep mode, the wake-up circuitry 182 enables receiver 166 and clock and data recovery circuitry 168. Once these portions have been enabled, a further determination can be made as to whether or not a valid input signal is received. Upon determining a valid interrogation signal (per an appropriate interrogation protocol), the wake-up circuitry enables additional portions of the remote intelligent communications device 114 for full operation.
Battery 183 provides power to various elements of the remote intelligent communications device and is enabled appropriately by wake-up circuitry 182. During a sleep mode of operation, wake-up circuitry minimizes the amount of current drawn from battery 183. During alternative operating modes, wake-up circuitry 182 enables battery 183 to provide appropriated current flow to portions of remote intelligent communications device 114 as needed.
Additional information regarding a communication protocol between an interrogator 112 and a remote intelligent communications device 114 is available in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,650, entitled "Data Communication Method Using Identification Protocol", issued Mar. 19,1996, filed Dec. 15, 1992, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,416, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Error Detection and Correction in a Radio Frequency Identification Device", issued Dec. 26, 1995, filed Sep. 30, 1993, which U.S. Patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in there entirety.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment, with reference to FIGS. 10-13, remote intelligent communications device 114 has a first digital interfacing port 184.sub.1 tied to a navigation receiver, e.g., a global positioning systems (GPS) receiver 188. GPS receiver 188 receives select GPS satellite information, by way of an appropriately tuned GPS antenna 189. An additional digital IO port 184.sub.2 is selectively coupled to other monitoring circuitry 194, such as: a "trip master".TM. of a delivery truck as is available from Rockwell International Corp., a continuity tester for monitoring a door of a delivery truck, or an analog-to-digital device that provides digital information to the remote intelligent communications device 114 representative of an analog measurement signal being sampled thereby. Analog IO port 186.sub.1 is selectively coupled to a transducer 190 (or alternatively, an accelerometer 192) for receiving an analog measurement signal in accordance with an associated continuity, pressure, magnetic field, temperature, or acceleration as measured by the respective transducer, Microcontroller 160 controls the configuration of the digital and analog IO ports 184, 186 respectively, in accordance with appropriate command and configuration data.
Preferably, remote intelligent communications device 114 also includes a comparator 196, and/or an analog-to-digital converter 198, which comparator and converter are selectively enabled by the controller in accordance with associated command and configuration data. In a select configuration, comparator 196 receives the analog signal of analog port 186, and compares this analog signal against a predetermined reference voltage V.sub.ref. Comparator 196 then triggers a flag (or an alarm) to microcontroller 160; signaling that the voltage received at analog port 186, is greater (or less) than the voltage V.sub.ref. In an alternative select configuration, the analog signal received at analog port 186.sub.1 is coupled to the input analog-to-digital converter 198. The analog-to-digital converter receives the analog input signal and converts the signal into a digital signal, i.e., measurement data representative of the analog voltage. The digital signal is forwarded to microcontroller 160 or an appropriate digital bus.
In an exemplary application, with reference to FIG. 12, a remote intelligent communications device 114 is employed for monitoring an open/close condition of a door 1102 of a cargo bay 1100 of, for example, a delivery truck. A transducer 190 is configured with cargo bay 1100, proximate door 1102, for determining when door 1102 is opened or closed. For example, transducer 190 preferably comprises a magnetic transducer for sensing magnetic characteristics as may be associated with the opening/closing of door 1102. Transducer 190 produces an analog signal representative of the open/close condition, that is forwarded to analog port 186.sub.1 of remote intelligent communications device 114. Although transducer 190 is described as a magnetic transducer, transducer 190 in an alternative exemplary embodiment is a continuity monitor, as employed and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,263, entitled "Anti Theft Method for Detecting the Unauthorized Opening of Containers and Baggage", issued Apr. 11, 1995, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and hereby incorporated by reference.
Remote intelligent communications device 114 is configured appropriately (1106 of FIG. 13) to monitor the input analog signal, perhaps via comparator 196, to determine when door 1102 has been opened. Upon determining a door opening microcontroller 160 records the condition appropriately. In accordance with one aspect of this embodiment, comparator sends an interrupt to microcontroller 160 upon sensing an excessive signal at the analog part 186.sub.1. Alternatively, microcontroller 160 examines analog port 186.sub.1 periodically and checks the condition or status of door 1102, as measured by transducer 190.
In addition to monitoring the condition of door 1102, remote intelligent communications device 114 can record (1106 of FIG. 13), per an appropriate configuration, information as received from a navigation receiver, such as GPS receiver 188, selectively coupled to digital port 184.sub.1. GPS receiver 188 receives GPS information by way of its GPS interconnect, e.g. antenna 189. Remote intelligent communications device 114 receives the GPS information and logs navigation data thereof into memory 162. In this fashion, coordinate information regarding a position of a delivery truck, i.e. cargo bay 1100, can be associated with respective openings and/or closings of door 1102. Subsequently, the stored measurement data as obtained by transducer 190, and stored coordinate data as obtained by navigation receiver 188, are retrieved from memory 162 and read (1108 of FIG. 13) by host 1110 via RF interconnect 118, or by way of an alternative modem communications channel as disclosed hereinbefore.
As data is read from the remote intelligent communications device 114, it is preferably accumulated (110 of FIG. 13) within host computer 110 for subsequent analysis. To assist this analysis, the accumulated measurement and coordinate data is imported into a given data analysis software tool. The data analysis tool provided can be a known spreadsheet analysis tool, such as, for examples, Excel.TM., Lotus.TM., Microsoft Access.TM., or similar available data analysis software tool. Alternatively, a custom data analysis program may be developed as suited for the particular remote monitoring application.
Appropriate macros are preferably developed, in a known fashion, for deriving meaningful conclusions or reports regarding the respective parameters retrieved from the remote interrogation communications device 114. In reporting (1112 of FIG. 13) the monitored characteristics, a graph or chart is preferably compiled in accordance with the derived conclusions and portrayed appropriately on a given display (or print medium) using known audio and/or visual multi-media tools.
In a preferred exemplary method, a particular measurement phenomenon, as monitored by a given remote intelligent communications device 114, is correlated with associated geographic position(s), time/date information, temperature, and/or other selective measurement event(s), in order to provide additional understanding of the particular measurement phenomenon. For example, when the particular measurement phenomenon concerns the opening or closing of a door, in can be correlated with an associated geographic position and/or time, for aiding determination of acceptable door opening/closing as opposed to an unacceptable door opening or closing. Furthermore, a temperature profile may be correlated with respective door openings and closings together with associated time intervals therebetween for determining excessive refrigeration or heating demands for temperature recovery. Thereafter, corrective actions may be taken as desired based upon the conclusions provided by the data analysis.
In the particular exemplary configuration disclosed above, transducer 190 is disclosed as a transducer external to remote intelligent communications device 114. Alternatively, a remote intelligent communications device may have an internal magnetic sensor associated therewith. The internal sensor can selectively monitor particular magnetic properties, as might be associated with door 1102.
In further aspects of the above exemplary application, remote intelligent communications device also includes: a temperature transducer for simultaneously monitoring temperature, an accelerometer for monitoring shipping stability (shock), or interfacing circuitry for obtaining additional information from a "trip master" of an associated carrier vehicle 1100. These various alternative input devices were described more fully hereinbefore with reference to FIG. 11.